


Raisins

by photobookbee



Series: Writing Prompts [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Gen, Left at the Altar, Mother-Son Relationship, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photobookbee/pseuds/photobookbee
Summary: Michael plans to wallow in his own misery for the rest of time. Preferably in the bathtub. Thankfully, he has some comforts, such as his rubber duck and his mom.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Writing Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126214
Kudos: 1





	Raisins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from the Amazing Story Generator by Jason Sacher.
> 
> The prompt is:
> 
> "After being left at the altar," "a Shakespearean scholar" "refuses to leave the bathtub."

“Michael!” 

The loud ramming on the door got louder and louder.

“What do you want, woman?” Michal yelled back. He was in the bathtub, with the water running. After everything, he just wanted to be left alone with Mr. Ducky and bathe in his sorrows and bubble bath.

His brooding was interrupted by the woman slamming open the door and walking into the bathroom. Her ebony hair and dark skin stood out against the white room, and her dark eyes were hidden behind her eyelids. She was petite, but Michael could count on one hand the amount of times he had felt smaller. The previous time being a few days ago, when his bride-to-be had left him at the altar.

It had been planned for months. Michael Adams and Octavia Rex were set to be married on a summer night, when the sky was clear and the sun was shining. They had been at an old church in the beautiful countryside. Roses and wild daisies grew all around the altar. Lanterns hung from the maple and pine trees, lighting up the paths. Fireflies flew around the outskirts of the light. Michael felt like he could be happy for the rest of his life.

He waited, for hours, for Octavia to walk down the aisle. Perhaps coming with an excuse to why she was late.

Michael had not wanted to believe that his fiancee had left him like this. When most of the audience had left the wedding, Michael turned towards the person who was going to marry them.

“Did she-did she leave me?”

The man looked at him with pity. “Romeo and Juliet never had a happy ending,” he said.

Michael shook his head, breath hitching and tears rolling down his face, but he managed to push out, “She was not my Juliet. She was my Beatrice.”

He turned to find the man gone. Finding himself alone, Michael sat down in the grass and cried.

After he was mostly done, Michal slowly got up and made his way to the reception. Barely anyone was there. The people who were looking at him and pity. Though the amount of people there did not shock him. What shocked him was the lack of any decorations or food.

Michael walked up to Octavia’s mother, Gem. 

“Why? What is- Why?”

Gem opened her mouth, closed it, and looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

“I tried to raise my daughter well. I want to believe that she has a good reason for this. I know you want the same.”

“I want her here!”

“I know you do, and I am sorry that she isn’t. Everyone was excited for your wedding. I am sorry it has turned out this way. If I see Octavia again, I will call you, and maybe something can be done about the situation.”

Michael gestured to the rest of the room. “What is there to be done? I gave her the money to buy the decorations. The non-existent decorations. She has either been kidnapped and the money taken, or she ran off with my money!” he yelled at his would-be-mother in law. 

And is it bad that he would rather her be kidnapped and the money stolen than believe she would leave him?

Gem looked at him, her eyes shining and tears she would never let fall. “I’m sorry.”

“I am too.”

After that conversation, Michael went back to his parent’s apartment. He could not bring himself to return to his and Octavia’s shared flat. 

The not-groom stripped himself of his clothes in a haze. He debated throwing them in the fireplace, but ended up throwing them in the hamper. Stumbling into the bathroom, Michael managed to grab a bottle of bubble bath and his rubber duck. He turned on the scorching water, and dumped the bubble bath in. Slipping into the tub, the crying man started to sob.

He had been there for what felt like no time at all and simultaneously all the time in the world when the woman, Julia, barged into the room.

Julia softened for a moment when she saw her son. She leaned down and pressed her forehead against his. Michael tried and failed to suppress the new round of sobs that tore through his throat.

“Shh, Honey, Shh. I know that she hurt you. That is on her, not you. You are a wonderful, smart man. We all make mistakes for love,” Julia softly said. She looked Michael in the eyes. “We are all here for you. Please, stop trying to shrivel yourself into a raisin in the tub.” She reached in and took out his hand, which were shriveled to look like raisins.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This was actually supposed to be crack, but it somehow turned into angst.
> 
> It was also hard to really play the Shakespearean scholar angle, but that can be background info.


End file.
